The LEGO Movie 3: (Title in progress) (TEASER)
by Nightfury991
Summary: A teaser for an upcoming LEGO Movie sequel; though I won't be writing it for a while. (Summary and title pending)


**This is a teaser for an Upcoming LEGO Movie fan fic I _will _writing. I just need to finish my other ones before I start this one. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

At the top of a rocky mountain, with the wind softly blowing through any cracks it could find through the gaps, stood a lone figure. Since it was dark, and when it was combined with the dark coloured robes, as well as the black hood covering his face, one couldn't see who the figure was.

He watched the figures below him, talking to the Green Ninja that guarded the Gates leave through a light blue portal. Once they were gone, he made his move.

Turning around slightly and jumping at an unnaturally high height, the figure landed a distance off from the Gates. But only because he didn't want to cause a large amount of attention yet.

He wasn't strong enough. Yet

The figure slowly walked across the black rocks; leaving a few, square footprints in the apparently solid black rock.

Yet from the red electrical energy flicking off from under his hood, one could tell that he was anything but a nice person.

Coming into sight of the Gates, the figure slowly walked towards it; almost within reach of the Wheel…

But he stopped in his tracks when the Golden Dragon landed heavily in front of him, its massive claws-feet digging into the black stone ground and roaring threateningly at the cloaked and hooded figure; smoke pouring out of its nostrils as it threatened to torch the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Lloyd, a slight edge to his tone as he rested his hand on the handle of his handle of his golden katana attached to his back.

The figure was quiet for a few moments, the moment growing eerier with each one passed, before the figure spoke.

But it was with a tone that Lloyd recognised, and knew meant nothing good was to come of this.

"**You've forgotten me already? I feel annoyed…no, not annoyed…" **growled the figure, a few puffs of cold breath exiting from under the hood.

Lloyd's eyes widened between his head wrap, and quickly drew his sword from behind him.

"**Humored," **growled the figure, before lifting both his hands up.

Red lightning shot forward from his hands violently, arcing over from the figure and towards the Dragon and Rider.

The Dragon let out a screech of pain, the red electric arcs covering all of its body and going out to its wings, before reaching Lloyd.

Lloyd let out a pain-filled shout, the red energy covering his entire body as he was slowly lifted out of his seat on his Dragon and into mid-air.

"**You think you could stop me for long?" **growled the figure, slowly bringing Lloyd closer to him as his Dragon collapsed to the ground, let out a low growl of pain.

With Lloyd hovering a few feet in front of him, at his level, the figure, with a flick of his wrist, flung Lloyd against a rock opposite him.

Crumbling to the ground after the impact, Lloyd tried to force himself to his feet again, but ended up crumbling to the ground once again as the hooded, dark-clothed figure walked past him, towards the Gates he had been guarding.

The dark clothed figure approached the Gates, and used the dark red lightning he could summon at will to wrap around the gold metal pipes that made up the gates. With another quick flick of the wrist, the Gates began to groan and creak before completely ripping off their hinges completely.

Tossing them aside, with them barely missing Lloyd, the hooded figure walked through the now open gateway.

"**The Oblivion Trinity will soon be mine," **growled the figure, walking towards the small stand that was behind the gate, which held a golden wheel, with a dark green center and silver symbols covering the green center.

* * *

**A few bits to say; **

**Firstly, I will be accepting OC LEGO figures for this story, so leave them in your reviews and I will use them.**

**Secondly, I want to thank all of those that reviewed and supported my previous LEGO Movie fan fic, _LEGO Movie 2: Worlds Combine! _You guys are awesome! :)**


End file.
